This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. This section also provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The present teachings provide a hybrid power split type transmission for a truck that achieves 50% fuel consumption reduction compared to current conventional models. The present teachings provide a transmission capable of delivering competitive performance while minimizing fuel consumption through power-split hybrid design.
In some embodiments, the transmission of the present invention consists of two planetary gear (PG) sets connected to one engine, two electric motors, one output shaft, and each other by several clutches, brakes, and direct connection elements. Depending on the specific location and actuation of the various clutch and brake elements, the entire powertrain can be run in one of several modes (e.g.: electric drive, power-split, parallel hybrid, series hybrid, electronic continuously variable transmission (eCVT), generator, neutral, etc.).
Acceleration and braking commands from the driver as understood in terms of driver demanded torque, and this torque demand is split among the drive elements (one engine and two electric motors) according to the specific mode the transmission is currently in. The transmission is to be configured and designed in such a way that the requested performance of the vehicle can be met while maintaining good fuel economy and respecting component limits. The chosen configurations are designed to satisfy or exceed the following targets: fuel efficiency, acceleration and transient performance, and control authority during mode switches.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples in this summary are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.